


Cuddling

by botanicalTJ



Series: Comfort in Chaos [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: And there was only one bedroll.(Repost, originally part of Comfortember 2020)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Comfort in Chaos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Cuddling

"Your elbows are so _bony,_ I can feel them through my armor."

"At least you have armor." Merlin huffed and hooked one leg over Arthur's waist, so he couldn't push him off so easily in the night. He only had himself to thank for forgetting his own bedroll. At least he remembered to pack the tent; they were already cold, but he hated to think how bad off they would be completely exposed to the elements. His hindsight wasn't quite that bad.

"You're shivering." Arthur's voice softened, and his hands slid beneath the covers to rest on Merlin's back. It was true, Merlin's hands were shaking even as he tightened the blanket around their bodies, like his blood couldn't be bothered to make the full distance from his heart to his fingertips. Arthur's palms were heavy and warm. "You really didn't bring your own bedroll?"

"Useless servant, I know," Merlin mumbled, tucking his hands beneath himself for warmth. He laid his head on the shoulder without the bulk of armor, trying to ignore how he'd probably have frostbite by morning at this rate. "Your chain mail is _cold_."

"Metal tends to go cold, Merlin," Arthur scoffed, shifting beneath him as he reached for something across the tent. Merlin closed his eyes just in time to feel hands draping fabric on his body, and he opened them to see one of Arthur's furs draped over him. A heat spread across his face that really, truly had nothing to do with the actual added warmth.

"Guess you're not so much of a prat sometimes," Merlin muttered under his breath, although a smile tugged at his lips. He closed his eyes again, ignoring how his heart skipped when Arthur's arms wrapped back around him.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll have you in the stocks by morning," Arthur hummed, clear detections in his voice of a softness than didn't match his words. It didn't match his hand, either, how it came up to brush over Merlin's hair in a fluid motion of affection. But Merlin wouldn't tell a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
